


Into the Woods

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus and Hermione go for a walk in the woods
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Into the Woods

“We could go for a walk? The weather’s nice,” Hermione suggested.

They had spent nearly half the day trying to figure out what to do, and they were bored beyond belief.

“Hmmm, that’s a good idea, the woods aren’t that far away,” Snape remarked.

“You want to go _into the woods_?” She questioned.

“Well?”

“Oh alright, but I swear if you get us lost-“

“When have I _ever_ gotten us lost?” He challenged.

“Oh I don’t know, how about that time we went to visit my parents and _someone_ said they could find their way back-“

“I’d never been there before! That doesn’t count!” He retorted.

“Whatever you say, love.”

He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her by the waist to pull her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a little squeeze so she’d make that cute squeaking noise that he liked. He let go and she went to put on her shoes,

“Sev, you should grab an umbrella in case it rains,” she reminded.

“It won’t rain,” he replied flatly.

“Erm, dear, you do know where we live?”

He gave her a smoldering look and proceeded to put on his shoes and jacket, very much _not_ grabbing the umbrella.

“Okay, well if it rains, you’re to blame for not bringing the umbrella because it’s not as though we’ll be able to Apparate home.”

“ _Why don’t you bring the bloody thing_ ,” he muttered under his breath.

“ _Because_ I’m proving a point.”

He winced, not thinking she would have heard him. She took his arm and they reset their wards before heading off toward the woods.

They were surrounded by large oaks and the smell of impending rain.

“Smells like rain,” she commented.

“Smells like someone thinks they’re always right.”

“I didn’t know you bought a new cologne,” she jibed.

He dug his elbow into her side and she laughed until her stomach hurt. It was moments later that a fat droplet of water splashed onto her shoulder. Her eyes snapped to his. He saw it.

“Not… a… word,” he warned. She smirked triumphantly, pulling her hood over her head and tucking her hair into it.

That one droplet soon turned into what Hermione thought was a monsoon.

“Severus!” She yelled over the roar of the rain, “please tell me you remember the way back!”

“Of course I remember!” He extended his thoroughly drenched arm to her and she took it.

She stole a glance at him, even sopping wet in the pouring rain she couldn’t deny how unbelievably attractive she found him, not to mention how much she loved him. She knew he’d get them home safely. The forest surrounding Hogsmeade had a great many spells on it to protect the people that lived within the village, hence they weren’t able to simply Apparate back to their house.

At long last Hermione and Severus could see their small, cozy home in the distance. Once they got out of the woods, Severus swept her up in his arms and made short work of the path that led them home. He opened the door without a word and sent drying charms over the both of them. He set her down gently and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She pulled away, giggling,

“Well, that was fun,” she smiled.

He smirked and took her jacket from her. He gestured toward the sofa and she sat down. He came up behind her and wrapped her in a big, cozy blanket.

“You wait right here,” he sent a fire into the fireplace, “and get warm while I go heat up some soup.”

She smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb over his hand where it rested on her shoulder,

“Thank you Severus.”

He heated up the soup that they’d made the previous night, filled two bowls, and promptly joined her under the blankets. They sat and ate soup, warmed themselves by the fire, and laughed into the night about having to walk back home in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
